A Gizwing Christmas
by Soniccouples10
Summary: For some reason this oneshot won't load the whole story. This is a christmas oneshot of DW and Giz and their daughter.


**For Cmara's christmas contest on Devient I based this on how things happen around my house at christmas time...I'm going to run for my life as the story starts, I only own the OC! Disney owns the rest!.**

"Drake! I need help with the tree!" Fenton Crackshell-Mallard said from the doorway as he pulled at the top of the tree (the thing seemed to be caught on something).The duck had went out a hour ago to get this tree so they could decorate the house and it,after he finally got the pine in the house.

If the accountant can get it in that is!where was Drake? out as Darkwing Duck..no it was a quiet day,so where was that mallard?."Drake!" Fenton shouted again as he pulled, he kept pulling,the purple coat wearing duck was soon joined by his lover who was asleep in the other room."Good lord Fenton did you get this thing with extra sap?!"

"The man said there wasn't much on it." was the ground reply giving one final tug.

The two went flying landing on the floor and the tree landing on them (luckily it wasn't that heavy.)."Daddy,Papa you ok?" a young white feathered duckling, around five, wearing a red dress that had a matching colored bow in her long blonde hair eyes watching as her fathers got out from under the pine, coughing and spitting out the needles as they did so."Yeah Amy we're fine." Drake said shaking his head clear of pine needles before asking "can you do me a favor and get the garland untangled while me and your papa get the tree in the other room?"

"Don't get timbered on!" the duckling giggled before going to do as she was told,heading into the living room. When she was gone,the two lovers dragged the tree to one part of said living a tries they finally got it up,and stay as he wiped his brow Drake asked his husband "Fenton why did you get a big tree!?".

Shrugging,Fenton said tiredly "childish moment,I always wanted a big tree for they never fit in the trailer." he pouted the last part crossing his arms,he jumped when the other male hugged him Drake said jokingly "Just next time get a tree that doesn't try to kill us from pulling it in." the accountant next to him chuckled abit nodding his head with a OK before they both got the decorations out.

Only to freeze at the site of their five yearold daughter wrapped fully in garland from head to toe,only her blue eyes were a few times,both fathers said "How this happen?"

"This thing is alive!" was the muffled reply as the duckling tried to get out of the silver cocoon.

Few minutes later.

Sighing in relief,Amy said "Thanks Daddy,Papa that itch." she added scratching at her arm as Fenton took a fake snowflake from the garland off of her duckling then went into the kitchen when Drake told her to get the stuff for cookies out,the kid had one big sweet tooth ,that both parents were trying to find out where trying to find out where it came seconds after Amy entered the kitchen Fenton cringed at the sounds of pots and pans falling and Drake face palmed before going into the kitchen as left Fenton to put the lights on alone..Or 'I could help out with the cookies' the mallard thought before going to where his lover and kid were.

When he walked in,Fenton busted out laughing at the site that befalls him.

Right there,covered in flour, was Drake Crackshell-Mallard ..and being covered in flour was an understatement! he was buried in it! like a body shaped this happen? Fenton had no idea,but something told the mallard that the bag fell from the top abit still,the male said to the pile of flour "You OK there Drake?"

"Pew! Yes" the duck mentioned said after blowing then shaking the flour from his beak and before his partner could laugh again,Drake growled "Laugh again and no cookies for you."

"Aw come on Drakaroonie, it was funny" Fenton pouted as Amy giggled while the five yearold got the cookie cutters out after she got the Drake and Fenton went back and forth (like always it seemed) on what plans for Christmas,who to get gifts for and what family members should come conversation went on all the way up to when they put the cookies in the oven."OK" the red and green sweatshirt (the sweater Drake worn in 'It's a wonderful leaf' ) clad duck said "Lets start the tree now."

Which is what they did,but had abit of challenge not getting tangled by the lights,it took them a short time a few more minutes, Drake lifted Amy up so she could put the star on top of the tree,said star then glowed a bright yellow as the duckling was set down on her young blonde then went and turned on the TV ,changing channels until it was on a christmas special.

And this one was the family's favorite too!

"wow 'A year without a Santa claus!' I love this movie!" Fenton said sitting down with his family doing the same,Drake sitting to his right while Amy took the left comfy as they watched the movie.

This was a good day so far…

"Ummm" Drake suddenly hummed "Did we put a timer on the cookies?"

"...Uh oh" both Amy and Fenton said before the three rushed to the kitchen.

THE END


End file.
